1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the reinforcement of heat cured silicone rubber through the use of fiberous reinforcement.
2. Background Information
The manufacture of silicone rubber which is cured through the use of heat is well known in the art. The use of reinforcing and non-reinforcing materials as ingredients in these types of rubber is also well known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,219,726, issued Nov. 23, 1965, to Bailey et al. discloses a list of suitable filler materials. U.S. Pat. No. 3,623,904, issued Nov. 30, 1971, teaches an ablative coating which contains fibers melting above 3000.degree. F., ranging in length from 30 micrometers to 25 millimeters. They teach the fibers are preferably added as one of the last components in the mixing process. The use of electrically conductive fibers in a low viscosity silicone mixture is taught by U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,783, issued July 21, 1981 to Kehrer and Smith. A composition of low viscosity polydiorganosiloxane that cures upon exposure to moisture, silica, blowing agent, and fiberous filler is used to produce foams as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,529,741, issued July 16, 1985.